LOVE's Just Another Word
by LOVElessLY
Summary: What Happens When Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kisame and Sasori crash Konan And Hiyoko OC 's sleepover? The guys take the girls to a party duh! But who knew the preps could get down and dirty. Only Meant To Be 3 Or 4 Chapters DeidaraxOC plus other pairings
1. Crashing And The Nervous Game

**A/N. This is an AU [Altenate Universe] [Boarding School]. Not really a story. I plan to make this eh. Three? Four? Chapters. So yah. Enjoy it while it lasts. My OC is Hiyoko. She'll be in a real story later.**

**When I get I real attention spam.**

Chapter One

Crashing A Sleep Over

Normal girls paint their nails.

Normal girls did each other's hair.

NORMAL girls had sleep overs.

Since when was I normal? Since when was KONAN normal?!? I sighed, looked into Konan's dorm mirror at my reflection. My long brown hair was straightened perfectly and my bangs covered my eyes. Konan made me take off my Akatsuki jacket (which I usually didn't mind to wear...) so I was wearing a black cami with baggy black shorts under neath. Konan wore much to same, except she wore a white cami with tight neon blue pants. Her dyed blue hair was teased and made to look bigger than it actually was. Her piercing glittered abit against her pale skin.

"Hiyoko-chan you look pretty y'know!" I rolled my eyes," Don't bull shit me Konan. I **do not** look _pretty. _And quit with the _chan_ crap.

Konan laughed," Yah, whatever. _Hiyoko ._"

I walked out her bathroom, into a dark blue room. The walls were littered with various bands Konan listened to. Some super hard screamo stuff; Slipknot, Alesana. And some of the bands I introduced her to; 3OH!3, Paramore, Linkin Park, Family Force 5. I plopped on her black silk bed and rolled on my back to face her upside down.. "So........?"

Konan rolled on the bed next to me, blowing on her dark blue (recently manicured) nails. "Hey, you still haven't told me how you like."

I rolled my eyes and turned to face her," For the millionth time, I don't like ANYONE!!!" She pouted.

"Come on! So those nasty litte rumors really aren't true?" She pouted more.. My head snapped in her direction. I glared,"What the fuck are you talking about?!?!"

"Well you know, the rumors about you and Deidara? I mean, everyone's talking about it."

"Tell me everything Konan. Now!"

**[Third Person POV]**

"What're they saying now?!?! Sempai? Sempaiiiiii?" Tobi squealed.

Deidara glared the masked boy,"SHUT UP UN!"

Hidan glared at them both,"Would you please shut the fuck up!!"

"How the hell did I end up here?" Kisame groaned.

"And me?" Sasori frowned.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU UN?!?!" Deidara whisper/shouted.

The door opened, Deidara fell (he had his ear pressed against the door.) right on Hiyoko. Hiyoko glared and pushed the blonde off. "BAKA GET OFF ME!" Deidara straightened off her. He rolled his eyes. "Pssh, like you didn't like it un." "Cha right."

"What are you bakas doing here?!?!" Konan glared.

Everyone pointed at Deidara. "Well explain yourself Dei." Hiyoko glared and put her hands on her hips. Deidara put his hands behind his head and looked away,"Eh." He looked to her and smirked,"We're here to get you guys to come to a party!un"

Hiyoko rolled her eyes,"Yah right." Deidara grinned,"." Konan sighed,"Might as well." I sighed,"Fine."

Hiyoko followed Tobi out, listening to his chatter boredly.

Konan soon fell into place next to Deidara.

"So what did you hear?"

**[A/N Hiyoko's POV]**

The party, at least to me, was a total bust. Sure, it was fun and all. Most of our class was there, including all the goody goody nobodies. Naruto, Sakura, Itachi's brother, and some other people who I don't really feel like stating.

I sighed. Suddenly the brown haired dog boy, Kiba, shot up into the air pumping his fists in the air. "Hey guys how bout we play some game?"

Tobi squealed,jumping up and down like a little kid,"LIKE SHOOTS AND LADDERS! TOBI LOVES THAT GAME!"

Naruto smirked,"Nah, more like. Hmmmmmmm, spin the bottle!!!" Kiba grinned,"YAH!" I rolled my eyes, Spin the bottle was so childish! Puppet pervert boy, Kankuro smirked and that's when an even more childish game was chosen, and with only five words.

"How bout the Nervous Game?" He raised his eyesbrows. By the reaction on most of the people in the room. The vote was mostly unanimous...

First Sakura went, she had to do Naruto who had to do Hinata who had to do Shino who had to do Ino who had to do Deidara......... And that's where my night went awry.

"Who should sempai play with?" Tobi said.

What Konan said was true, I guess. Lots of people knew those stupid rumors.(Heck they probably **started** them!) Kankuro got a dark look on his face. But that wasn't as bad of the looks on Sakura and Ino's face. And Temari's...

"What? un." Deidara grumbled. I'm guessing he was still kinda pissed off that Ino was forced to feel him up.

Ino, probably wanting revenge against the wrong person, said," Play the nervous game with Hiyoko-sama, Deidara-san."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the wall. We were in the Junior's Lounge of the Dorms. With the stupid tacky neon green coated walls. It almost looked like what Santa's Work Shop would look like. Flourescent light and stuff. If not Santa's place, then a children's dentist.

"Please. I'm not even _playing."_ I scoffed, wasn't this obvious?

Kankuro rolled his eyes, mocking me,"Like anyone cares. You have to play. Whether you like it or not."

"Yah. Okay. Whatever." I mumbled. Why I listened to Kankuro that moment, I don't know.

Deidara smirked, "So no backing out of this right un?" I shirked.

So. . Watching....

. Girls.

HELP!

I let out a shaky breath, "Just get it over with, blondie."

Deidara crawled over to me, In my face in about two secs, his hands started at my ankles.

"Nervous?un"

"No."

His hands moved up to my knees, moving closer to the inside of my legs.

"Nervous?un"

"No."

His hands moved more slower to my thighs, rubbing on the inside. My face heated up.

"Nervous?un"

"N-No."

I stiffened slightly, Deidara put his hands closer and closer to my er...... yah near _there._

_"Nervous un?"_

"_No_."

One of Deidara's hands stayed _there. _His other hand started to inch up my shirt. I stiffened. Deidara inclined his head to kiss my neck. He smirked. I think I heard someone wolf whistle but I wasn't paying attention...

"Nervous un?"

"Not yet," I said with a smirk.

Deidara's hand trailed up my stomach, his mouth got bored with my neck and inched around my mouth. His hair was in my face too.

"Nervous yet Hiyoko chan?"

"Nope, blondie."

His hand that was down _there. _It rubbed alittle and I squirmed. His body pressed against mine, I frowned at the cocky smirk in on his face.

"God would you two just screw each other and get it over with?!"

"NERVOUS!" We both yelled at the same time. Deidara pulled away from me, my face burned, probably a bright neon red.

Later Konan sat next to me and showed me a video she shot of the game, specifically my turn. I was right. My face was an unnatural shade red.

Konan chuckled, "Deidara's looking at you." I looked at the ground,"Shut up!"

I looked up, and sure enough, from across the room Deidara's was looking at me, Thank god it wasn't a pervy kinda look, more curious. When he caught me looking back he winked. I looked at Konan quickly who burst out laughing.

I dropped my head, and it was only 8 pm.


	2. Not Exactly Spin The Bottle

**A/N Yay! . Chapter TWO! Mwahaha, more other couples now :D And don't forget the awesome DEIxHI (OC) Possible Spoilers Too. Short, choppy and probably filled with errors, enjoy.**

Chapter Two

Hiyoko yawned, and leaned back in her chair. Konan was off getting drinks, which really sucked. Konan was the girl all the guys were scared off, and all the girls too. Deidara across the room was too busy trying to get Tobi, Kisama, and Hidan off his back about the nervous game to notice Konan's not being in the room.

Sakura sat in a corner next to her best friends, Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was arguing one sidedly with Sasuke about something, she wasn't paying attention. That's when she noticed a certain Hyuuga blushing madly at the kyuubi container from across the room. Sakura smirked and left the two boys arguing to sit next to Hinata. Hinata smiled shyly, "H-Hi Sakura-chan. Is there um, something you s-should need?" Sakura shook her head, "Nah Just wanted to umm." Sakura left the sentence hanging as she grinned brightly and grabbed Hinata's arm. Hinata protested quietly, Neji was all emo in the corner, and the blue haired girl was dragged over to the blonde and Uchiha. Hinata turned a bright red, "H-h-hi, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked up, and grinned, "Oh hey, Hinata-chan what's up?" Still completely oblivious. Sakura mentally groaned, she pushed the Hyuuga on Naruto.

Naruto blushed, "Are you alright, Hinata-chan? You're all red!" Naruto put his palm on her forehead, Hinata's blush darkened. "Are you sick Hinata!" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head and got off Naruto's lap, to sit next to him, "I'm f-f-ine Naruto-kun." She smiled, happily.

Inner Sakura cheered, the pink haired girl skipped off to her lover Uchiha.

Konan sighed, looking all over the kitched. Finally she found the Pepsi's in a high drawer. She stood on her tippy toes, but still couldn't reach. She sighed again, stretching her arm out, still nothing. A strong body pressed on hers from behind, she saw a pale white hands reach above her and pull the Pepsi six pack down. Konan blushed lightly and turned around. Her childhood friend stood there, his orange hair and piercing sticking out sourly. Konan smiled, **[SPOILER]** "Oh, hello Nagato-san." Nagato shook his head,"What did I tell you Konan? **[END SPOILER] **"Oh Sorry, Pain-sama." Konan smiled lightly. Pain shook his head and smiled, he thought quietly, Same old silly Konan.

Kankuro strikes again! Konan was basically ignoring Hiyoko, too busy flirting with Leader sama, thought Hiyoko. She sighed and sat crosslegged across from her fellow Akatsuki members.

Kankuro, as stated above, strikes again. He thoroughly sugguested they should play yet another perverted, and childish game, this one less extreme but still. Hiyoko thought sourly. Kankuro had sugguested to play Spin the Bottle. Whoop de frickin doo, Hiyoko thought.

As the group arranged itself in a very deformed circle, Kankuro put a bottle(who the heck knew where he got it, nobody knew) in the center of the circle.

Kankuro (of course) spun first. He landed on Temari, since Incest was obviously against the rules, he spun again and landed on Hinata. He kissed her quickly, because a very green, jealous looking Naruto could've exploded any second. Hinata spun next and landed on Naruto. He bent down and kissed her lightly and sweetly. She smiled, to everyone's surprise and didn't faint until a couple seconds later to which she did faint and was obsessed over by Naruto. Naruto, too busy obsessing, didn't spin so Kankuro made Konan spin. She landed on Hidan who smirked, saw the look on Leader's face and quickly said, "Women are against my religion."

Of course, next they made me go, Hiyoko thought.

Hiyoko spun and landed on Sasori. She sighed and trudged down to the red head. Sasori kissed her quickly and her walked away, Passing Deidara. She smirked at him and stuck out her tongue. Deidara smirked back, he quickly grabbed her hand pulling her down onto him. A few wolf whistles sounded. Deidara captured her lips quickly, before releasing her again. Hiyoko frowned, slapped him hard once and stormed away. Deidara grinned and rubbed his cheek. Sasori rolled his eyes and Hidan gave a, "Fuck yah."


	3. Fishy Seven Minutes In Heaven

Chapter Three

I frowned deeply, something I'd been doing a lot since tonight. Konan and Pein had ditched, and Konan made me stay here. Before she left she called me dense. What the heck could I be dense about? That was really pissing my off.

Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame were plotting something across the room. Hunched, I glared at their backs. I sat next to Sasori and Tobi. Tobi was saying something but I wasn't really paying attention. I was trying, unsuccuesfully, to read the guys' lips.

"Hiyoko chan...?" I shook my head and looked at the newcomer. It was that annoying pink haired brat. I sighed, "Hey Sakura-chan, what's up?" Sakura tilted her head and shook her head, "Nothing much, um. Why are you looking at the guys?" I sighed, "No reason." "So then, Deidara you aren't going out with Deidara-san are you." I looked at her with repulsion and she grimaced, "No. I'm definitely NOT!!! Going out with that sadist/masochistic/narcissitic bastard." Sakura laughed, I doubted she knew what half those words meant. "C'mon, he can't be all that." I shook my head, "Honey he's all that and a ton more."

Yet again, I found myself forced to play some ridiculous game. Unlike before. No one looked surprised. Actually Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara looked somewhat smug.

The new game of the hour, drum roll please! Seven Minutes In Heaven. Woopie

I sat in the circle, watching the guys put their choices into the hat. Who knows where they got it. Something looked fishy, as I watched Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan put theirs in. Sasori didn't bother to play and when I explained the game to Tobi he complained that the game wasn't for 'good boys.' Whatever

Sakura grinned, earlier she had pulled the three guys into the kitchen. She had a plan in her match making schemes. She could already tell what the boys were planning so her mind in the plan wasn't all to hard.

Lots of people went in the closet before me. And what was scary, most of the pairs were very likely to be fixed. Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura. Ino and Shikamaru. Kankuro and Tenten. And others. Many of the Akatsuki didn't even play, to the relief of the girls.

Sakura thrust the hat in my face as a flush Tenten walked out the closet with the grinning secondary puppet master. "Pick Hiyoko-chan~!"

I frowned, looked at the blonde from across the room, he was smirking again a smug look in his visible eye. "I think I'll pass." I said. Kankuro frowned, "Now, you pick. Or we throw you in there and pick who goes in." I thought for a second. "It's fixed anyway, so what the hell." I sat firmly on the ground. A large white dog tackled me to the ground. Before I knew it, the savages had me blind folded, and threw me in the closet. I stopped from a thud. I groaned and went to sit in the corner of the small room.

Stupid Game. Stupid Sakura. Stupid Kankuro. Stupid _Deidara-baka-san. _

I heard the door open and close, a small click announced it being locked from the outside. I heard a couple foot steps before, I felt body warmth next to me. So this mystery guy had sat down, Kankuro has been eliminated. I heard shallow breathing too, he was taller than me. That didn't really reveal much. And he was nervous. I nearly scoffed, what guy would be nervous to be here with me? Besides some loser. Well most of them were losers, or at least loser's with girl friends.

I thought about this for a second, pondering who my "heaven" mate was. I felt my shoulders pinned with a weight, and squirmed under his hands. "The fuck." I murmered. I felt his breath on my neck. He chuckled lightly, something clicked in my head but I ignored it. I don't think I'd like this as much as I did, if I knew who it was.

The boy, kissed my neck and I shuddered. The he moved up to my face, kissing my forehead, my nose, my cheeks. I let out a shaky breath, "W-Who are you...?" He chuckled again, before brushing his lips with mine. I leaned forward after a second and softly brushed mine against his. Gaining for confidence the boy pushed his lips onto mine, his hands dropped from my shoulders and held onto my waist. I sighed happily. Finally a kiss that I actually could enjoy for tonight. The boy had long hair, I could feel it brush my face but he had pulled most of it back.

I pulled away from his soft kisses and repeated my question, "Who are you?" He chuckled than sighed. I tilted my head. Long fingers brushed through my hair, before softly undoing the blindfold. He pulled it off, I think I liked the feeling of his cool fingertips on my face more than I should've. I opened my eyes, eager to see my mystery guy's face. But it was still too dark. I could just barely make out the outline of his body. I sighed, "I can't see you." He laughed.

Than he kissed my softly again, I kissed back little by little. Before pulling away, "Please...?" He laughed, and pulled away from me, I suddenly felt very cold with his being near me. I pouted. "I'm amazed you haven't guess yet un." I blinked a couple times, and reached for his shirt. Finding the cool fabric I clenched it and pulled him back to me. He seemed shocked, "I t-thought?" I looked hard until I could see his eyes. "Thought what." I asked curiously. He laughed, "What happened to, Deidara you . Deidara you're so annoying, un. Deidara you bastard." He imitated. The blonde meant it to come out teasingly, but I could hear the bitter edge to his words. I pulled on his cloths, bringing his lips back to mine. He kissed back eagerly. I laughed, "Shut up." He smirked and kissed me again, his tongue traced my bottom lip. I smirked back and kept my lips closed. Deidara growled playfully before placing his lips on my neck, he started biting playfully. I moaned and frowned, stupid Dei.

I smirked smugly, "You'll never find it." Deidara's kisses were more sparce now and he kissed down, I took a sharp intake of breath. He was there in second, sucking and biting. I moaned loudly. "Never find it huh, un?"

Click. The door swung open and a bright flash filled the room. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. There stood Hidan and Sasori grinning smugly. Hidan held a camera in his hands, "Now that picture is fucking a keeper." I growled and pushed Deidara off me, fixing my hair and heading towards the door. But soon a hand enclosed around my wrist, he pulled me onto him and captured my lips roughly. Snap! Hidan snapped another picture. This time Deidara pulled me up with him, his arm around my waist and walked out the closet. I rolled my eyes, and for the rest of the night I really didn't care whether or not we played another game. Well, at least those rumors are technically true now.


End file.
